Sola en navidad
by J A fredo
Summary: Aporte para el Victorious Christmas Challenge Jade atraves de una cancion le hara ver a Tori lo mal que ha estado sin ella durante 7 años. temas seleccionados: regalo perfecto, cena de navidad y muerdago. que lo disfruten


Hola mis queridos lectores! Se muy bien que no acostumbro a escribir antes de presentarles un fic pero como dice en el summary Jade cantara una canción asi que aclaro que lo que aparece entre comillas es la letra de la canción que la gotica interpreta…. Amm si seria eso ahora, sin mas preámbulo que lo disfruten : )

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Sola en Navidad (2.0)

Jade's POV.

Tori... ¿acaso podré encontrar algún día a alguien que logre llenar ese vacío que siento en mi corazón? Parece imposible, desde aquel día perdí las esperanzas, aunque supe disimular cómo ninguna sólo una persona me comprendió tras tantos años de sufrimiento, así es años, no fueron días o meses, no fue un año de sufrimiento, no fuero años, sino 7 años, exacto 7 años han pasado desde aquel maldito día que tanto odio: 25 de diciembre... Muchos se preguntarán "¿quién puede odiar esa fecha, sí todo es paz y armonía? La famosa navidad"... Ese día fue el que marcó mi vida y me hizo caer en un profundo agujero de sufrimiento y tristeza del cual no he podido salir.

Ahí me encontraba yo sobre el pequeño escenario, nos habíamos reunido los 7, sí, hasta la odiosa de Trina llegó, agradezco que Saphiro no trajera a su estúpida marioneta, bueno cómo decía, nos habíamos reunido en el Nozu para recordar viejos tiempos y yo decidí subir a cantar algo.

Era un 24 de diciembre, en realidad faltaban unos segundos para que pasaramos a ese asqueroso día que tanto odio, comencé a recordar el porqué lo odiaba tanto y comencé a tocar...

*25 de diciembre 0:01 hrs*

-Esta canción va dedicada para la única persona que amé en mi vida, escucha- dije con un tono triste y melancolíco haciendo que los demás se voltearan para verme cantar...

*FLASHBACK (7 años atrás)*

ya era de noche y yo estaba agotada pero satisfecha, había pasado toda la tarde buscando el regalo perfecto para Vega, pasé y pasé rebuscando en muchas tiendas algo que a ella le gustara, hasta que lo encontré: una fina cadena de plata con un hermoso dije en forma de micrófono, sin pensarmelo mucho lo compré, porque sabía que le iba a encantar. Al salir de la tienda me fui directamente a su casa, sin embargo al tocar la puerta Trina apareció y me dijo que había salido, consideré esperarla allí, pero estaba muy feliz y con un deseo incontenible de verla, así que salí a buscarla.

Luego de un rato decidí pasar a un pequeño café que quedaba a 5 minutos de su casa y al que acostumbrabamos a ir, al llegar a la entrada y posar mis ojos sobre el interior del lugar me arrepentí de no haberla esperado en su casa, ya que la peor imagen que podría haber visto en mi vida estaba frente a mis ojos

_**"Jamás pensé que las cosas pasaran así... Tras el portón de aquel café..."**_

Ahí estaba mi amada novia, con la que salía desde hace 3 años, y estaba besando a un joven que a simple vista no lo reconocí, pero luego de unos segundos parpadeé y me di cuenta de quién era, en ese momento tiré el regalo al suelo, saqué un par de tijeras de mi bota y entré al local convertida en un demonio, ella me vió y trató de explicarme, pero no la escuché, golpeé al sujeto y le destrocé su camisa con mis tijeras, luego le dije a ambos que no quería volver a verlos en mi vida y salí del café con el corazón hecho pedazos y con el alma herida de tal forma que sé que jamás iba a curar.

_**"Es diciembre y hace frío. Mi corazón cansado, me pregunta por ti ¿dónde estás? ¿dónde estás? Me haces tanta falta..."**_

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Yo seguía cantando y la miraba, me miraba, ambas nos mirábamos, nos perdíamos en la mirada de la otra, yo estaba hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto me relajaban y me hacían sentir bien cuando los miraba. Que irónico, incluso ahora que no la tengo conmigo, su mirada sigue transmitiéndome esa paz y calma que sólo ella puede brindarme. Al verla a los ojos me di cuenta que recordó también lo que sucedió en el café, al igual que su esposo, que era aquel sujeto con el que la vi besándose, ahora recuerdo nuestra primera navidad juntas.

*FLASHBACK (10 años atrás)*

24 de diciembre.

Ahí estaba ella, lucía tan hermosa con un vestido azul que dejaba al descubierto su hermosa, suave y delicada espalda, llevaba su cabello suelto y sus gafas de lectura, ella sabía que me obsesionaba verla así, en un momento dado de nuestra vida, logramos dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y nos convertimos en las mejores amigas, bueno, volviendo al tema, yo ese día iba luciendo un vestido parecido al de Tori, solo que de color negro, por supuesto, sus padres me habían invitado a su típica cena navideña, la cual estuvo espectacular, romeritos, pavo al horno, ponche etc, todo estuvo sumamente exquisito.

Luego de la comida, los familiares de Vega comenzaron a hablar sobre distintos temas, yo le indiqué a Tori con la mirada que saliéramos, ella me entendió de inmediato, sin embargo el frío no nos dejo pasar del marco de la puerta. En ese tiempo no éramos novias, pero yo tenía planeado que eso cambiara de una vez y para siempre.

-Yo quiero contarte algo muy importante para mi- le dije algo nerviosa, ella me miró extrañada, sabía que yo era de esas que no se pone nerviosa por nada, esa mirada me hizo sonrojarme y al parecer ella lo notó pues se sonrojó, incluso más que yo.

-Ok ¿y eso sería?- en ese momento la tomé de las manos y la miré con decisión, ya no podía dudar, me había propuesto a decírselo. Pasaron unos segundos y ella parecía algo impaciente -vamos dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea-

_**"Y ojalá que estuvieras aquí para abrazarte fuerte y jamás dejarte ir...**_

_**Y ojalá que estuvieras aquí. Y te compré un regalito, lo puse bajo el arbolito por sí quieres volver..."**_

-Yo...- maldita sea! Lo estuve practicando toda la jodida mañana, me calme y respiré profundo -yo te amo- a pesar de mi frustración inicial, logré concentrarme y con firmeza la miré a los ojos y le confesé mis sentimientos, ella me miró con sorpresa y puso una mano frente a su boca, eso me hizo pensar que talvez lo que sentía no era correspondido.

-Jade...- escuché que decía pero la interrumpí, no podría aguantar que ella me rechazara después de tanto tiempo enamorada de ella.

-Mira Tori, sí no sientes lo mismo que yo, te comprendo, solo espero que esto no destruya nuestra amistad- ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero que dices Jade?- me preguntó ella con su voz llena de ternura -yo también te amo- cuando escuché esas palabras la felicidad se apoderó de mi ser, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, el ruido de una cámara nos interrumpió, al voltearme vi a los familiares de Tori mirándonos con alegría, el papá de mi morena se nos acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Chicas, no olviden la tradición- nos dijo señalando el techo, ambas miramos donde señalaba y vimos una ramita de muerdago colgando sobre nosotras, luego ella me miró y una hermosa sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, al instante le comprendí y le tomé las manos.

-Tori Vega, frente a tu familia y bajo este muérdago, ¿me concederias el honor de ser mi novia?- le dije con mucha sinceridad, ella tenía un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Jade... sí, quiero ser tu novia- en ese momento nos acercamos poco a poco, nos detuvimos un segundo, sólo sintiendo nuestras respiraciones -te amo, feliz navidad- me susurró muy dulcemente y con eso cerré el espacio que quedaba y dándole el más dulce de los besos, en el cual los sentires de ambas fueron liberados...

*FIN FLASHBACK*

La seguía mirando a los ojos y a la vez pude notar que todos me miraban, podía ver en sus rostros mucha tristeza, en la cara del esposo de Tori pude ver además de tristeza, arrepentimiento, pero eso a mi ya no me importaba, dijera lo que dijera jamás lo perdonaría por lo que me hizo. Vuelvo a mirarla y comienzo a convencerme de que cada parte que canto le trae los mismos recuerdos que a mi. Ahora recuerdo, ese día 7 meses después del incidente de aquel café, justo el día de mi cumpleaños, donde ella se apareció con su NUEVO novio.

*FLASHBACK (6 años atrás)*

26 de julio.

Ahí estaba yo, destrozada por dentro, pero tranquila por fuera, estaban todos mis "amigos" y compañeros, cumplía 18 años y tenía que celebrarlo cómo decía ser, tirando la casa por la ventana con esta fiesta que planeó Cat para mi, aunque después me di cuenta que todos habían colaborado para esta fiesta sorpresa para subirme los ánimos y ciertamente lo había conseguido, pero de un momento a otro, todo se tornó doloroso y de nuevo el sufrimiento se hizo presente en mi.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Cat con preocupación al ver como cambié, no sólo en mi rostro sino también en mi actitud.

-¿Que están haciendo ellos aquí?- le cuestioné con rabia, dolor y también con ganas de colgar a alguien del edificio más alto del mundo o moler a golpes al tipo que estaba en la entrada de mi casa. Cat también volteó a mirar y se sorprendió, ahí estaba mi ex-novia y el tipo por quién me dejó, me acerqué a ellos con decisión, Cat venía detrás de mi y Robbie también se me unió, al llegar a ellos saludaron tímidamente, cómo creyendo que no debían de haber venido y estaban en lo correcto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté con tono calmado, detrás de mi Cat y Robbie se habían tomado de la mano esperando que no cometiera ninguna locura, que no iba a hacer a menos que me viera en la necesidad, en ese momento ella sacó un paquete y se acercó a mi.

-Feliz cumpleaños, te trajimos esto- me dijo extendiendo la mano donde traía el paquetito, me tenté a tomar su regalo, pero luego recordé todo lo que me hicieron, ella nunca me dijo la razón por la cual me dejó ni porque estaba con este tipo, mi sangre comenzó a hervir de sólo el recuerdo y golpee su mano para que el regalo cayera al suelo, ella me miró sorprendida y yo le dediqué la mirada más gélida que jamás había dado, mi corazón latía rápidamente y la furia me comenzó a cegar, pero al final me contuve

-No quiero nada que venga de ti, mucho menos de él, ya les dije que no quería volverlos a ver nunca más en mi vida, así que larguense de aquí- le respondí con la mayor frialdad posible, creo que me excedí ya que él estaba sorprendido y pude ver cómo derramó una lágrima, pero yo simplemente los ignore, di media vuelta y volví a entrar a mi casa.

_**"Ha sido demasiado duro estar sin ti, para mi cumpleaños y también San Valentín.**_

_**Pero nada se compara a mi soledad en esta navidad sí no te tengo..."**_

Sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, pero creo que era la única forma, yo aún la amaba y lo mejor que podía hacer era que me odiara para que yo también pudiera olvidarla. Al cabo de unas horas todos se habían ido, las únicas que quedamos éramos Cat y yo, estuvimos platicando un rato cuando ella sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo dió, era el regalo que Vega me había traído, dejé mi orgullo a un lado y lo abrí, lo que vi en ese momento me hizo arrepentirme de cómo los traté y también me hizo derramar una lágrima que mi pelirroja amiga pudo notar.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Continúo mirándola y veo que derrama una lágrima, la cual seca rápidamente para que nadie más la note, eso me convenció de que a media que estoy cantando ella tiene los mismos recuerdos que yo, también recordé los momentos que compartimos cuando estuvimos juntas, sus cumpleaños y los míos, los largos paseos por el parque, aquellas invitaciones a comer al Nozu y se que les sonará cursi, de hecho para mi lo es, pero cada vez que la veía feliz y decía que era feliz por estar conmigo y por los pequeños detalles que tenía con ella me hacia sentir aún más feliz.

_**"Miro a la gente de la mano caminar, con sus caras llenas de felicidad**_

_**mientras muero de tristeza porque no te tengo..."**_

Seguía cantando mientras me fijé en los demás clientes del lugar y pareciera que todos podían ver cuanto sufría, imagínense mis amigos, y Tori, ni hablar, ella definitivamente parecía destrozada, me di cuenta que me había excedido pero lo hecho, hecho está. Cómo me hubiera gustado tener un momento a solas con ella para poder preguntarle, para saber porqué me había dejado hace 7 años sin motivo alguno, pues después de lo que pasó esa vez en mi cumpleaños no me volvió a dirigir la palabra y su esposo tampoco.

_**"Y ojalá que estuvieras aquí para abrazarte fuerte y jamás dejarte ir...**_

_**Y ojalá que estuvieras aquí. Y te compré un regalito, lo puse bajo el arbolito por sí quieres volver...**_

_**Ah na na na na oh ah na na na na oh oh**_

_**no quiero estar sola no quiero estar sola.**_

_**Ah na na na na oh ah na na na na oh oh**_

_**no quiero estar sola **_

_**Sola en Navidad..."**_

Terminé de cantar y todos me aplaudieron, parece que dejé mucha tristeza en el ambiente, luego de bajar del escenario, dejé la guitarra en su lugar y salí del Nozu sin siquiera mirar a mis amigos, que ahora parece que recién comprendían todo mi sufrimiento y dolor en estos 7 tortuosos años. Al salir crucé la calle y me apoye en un poste de luz y le di la espalda al local, luego de un rato giré mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda y vi cómo un sujeto vestido de negro se acercó a mi con una pistola diciéndome que le diera todo lo de valor que tenía, yo le sonreí y el me miró extrañado.

-Lo único que tengo de valor nunca me lo podrás quitar, porque no está conmigo- luego de decirle eso el sujeto me pidió disculpas y luego me disparó, inmediatamente sentí un gran dolor en mi vientre, llevé mis manos a mi herida, la cual comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, y caí al suelo inconsciente.

Al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, intenté levantarme pero el dolor en mi vientre me lo impidió, luego alguien abrió la puerta y corrió hacia mi para abrazarme. Era Cat.

-Jade ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó abrazandome más fuerte que antes pude notar preocupación y tristeza en su cara.

-He estado mejor, no te preocupes, sabes bien que se necesita más que un disparo para acabar conmigo- le respondí dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, en eso alguien entró al cuarto. Tori.

-Cat venía a ver si... Jade despertaste- dijo la morena con una sonrisa al verme despierta.

Luego Cat nos dejó solas, y yo intenté tomar mi chaqueta, la cual estaba a un lado de la cama, al conseguir tomarla, Tori se acercó y me ayudó a incorporarme. En el momento que pude tomar una posición para que mi herida no me dolíera, la miré a los ojos.

-Jade yo...- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Que hice mal?- le pregunté interrumpiendola antes que dijera cualquier cosa -¿Por qué me dejaste y te fuiste con él?-

-No lo se- me respondió con voz temblorosa, sabía que me ocultaba algo, pero mejor decidí no indagar en el asunto.

-Está bien, si no me lo quieres contar te comprendo, sólo espero que todos estos años hayas sido tan o más feliz con Beck de lo que fuiste conmigo- le mencioné entregandole una pequeña cajita, que había sacado del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Discúlpame por ser tan tonta, jamás debí dejarte- confesó ella abrazandome y comenzando a llorar, podía sentir en ella un gran arrepentimiento.

-Sólo abre la caja ¿sí?- le dije, ella me soltó e hizo lo que le pedí, en la cajita habían 2 anillos de oro.

-Jade es bellísimo gracias pero, ¿Por qué 2 anillos?- me preguntó un poco extrañada pero sin borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

-Eso es porque uno es para ti- le contesté poniéndole uno de los anillos, el cual tenía grabado mi nombre y yo me puse el otro, que traía su apodo grabado -y el otro es para mi, no tienes que agradecer-

-Pero de todas formas quiero agradecértelo- me susurró sonriendo y se acercó a mi lentamente quedando sólo a milímetros de distancia, no me lo pensé mucho y me incliné para unir nuestros labios, en ese momento sentí miles de emociones y sensaciones que creí olvidadas o escondidas en lo más profundo de mi corazón, aunque quise mantener el beso, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Te amo- me dijo ella, haciendo ese día el más feliz que tuve en estos 7 años.

-Yo... también te amo, feliz navidad- le respondi intentando besarla de nuevo, sin embargo, mi corazón se detuvo abruptamente y me costaba respirar, Tori comenzó a llamar a los doctores al ver cómo caí hacia atrás y todo comenzó a tornarse borroso, aún podía escuchar a Tori gritando mi nombre, pero cada vez iba escuchandola más lejos hasta que el silencio se adueñó de mi entorno. Todo se volvió negro, ya no podía sentir, ver ni escuchar nada... Sin duda había caído en ese sueño profundo al que llaman muerte, pero al menos pude aclarar mis dudar, morí sabiendo que Tori, la mujer que me hizo sentir tantas cosas, desde el más sincero amor, hasta el sufrimiento más cruel, me amaba, y que por primera vez desde hace 7 tristes y duros años...

No estuve Sola en Navidad...

Fin...

Nota del Autor: Hola mi gente querida, aquí vengo a dejarles mi aporte al VCC esperando que les guste, ya que fue hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes : ) también quisiera pedirles que se pasen por un macro evento que estoy desarrollando en el grupo Letthers junto a mis Compañeros Arandiagrande, Liz West Vega y OsVicAriDaLiz, este se llama: "Psicosis: El otro lado de la máscara" sí, para los que siguen el fic de mi amigo Arandiagrande, también los animo a leer este proyecto que también es hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, espero sus críticas en un review, sean buenas o malas y también les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, deseo que estén bien y que sean felices xD nos leemos pronto!

J A over!


End file.
